


Ponderings Of Freddie Highmore

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction
Genre: A new chapter has been added!, Acting, Author needs feedback, Chapter three is up!, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - Freeform, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gay, Heartache, I LOVE THIS SHIP TOO MUCH, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Poor Freddie, RPF, Read at Your Own Risk, Romance, Under construction, Underage - Freeform, Yaoi, all the feels, as with all my stories, cuteness, drama queen, gay all the way, i like making tags, if that’s not your thing, just for fun, mentioned - Freeform, or - Freeform, please, should I continue this?, show yourself out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: What it says on the tin :)Should I continue this?
Relationships: Charlie Bucket/Willy Wonka, Johnny Depp and Freddie Highmore, Johnny Depp/Freddie Highmore
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We really need to grow this ship!

It was true. Freddie Highmore’s number one idol was Johnny Depp. Somehow, the fact that he’d gotten the part of Charlie Bucket, was because of that man. At least, part of it.

When they had worked together on Finding Neverland, even then, Freddie had found himself, although he hadn’t understood it at such a young age, that he’d had a thing for one of the most famous actors in the world.

Whenever he’d had an interview with the man, Freddie found himself thinking, more often than not; please don’t let them notice!

Finally, the anxiety got the better of him. He had to check the internet, just to be sure. So, he googled Johnny Depp/Freddie Highmore fanfiction.  
Breathing a sigh of relief when he didn’t find anything, he tested another search; Willy Wonka/Charlie Bucket. And gasped. True, he didn’t find much, only a few stories, but still, he found it hard to take in: people were actually writing about him and Johnny. Well, their characters, but some stories actually included their names in that particular film version! 

Suddenly, he wondered if Johnny had ever searched for stories about himself and Freddie felt his cheeks heat up. He really wanted to know, but it would be ridiculous to ask, right? By the way Johnny, have you ever read stories about yourself and another actor lately? Huh. He could pretty much hear the entire conversation in his head and he cringed. 

Sighing, he decided to go to bed, though he doubted he’d get any sleep at all tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry to leave you guys hanging, but as usual, writers block and procrastination happened.  
> I wasn’t sure whenever to break off this chapter here, but I wanted to give you something. Also, as you can probably tell, like to keep my chapters on the shorter side. 
> 
> Enjoy!

On set the following day, Johnny was the first to greet Freddie. That’s not an unusual occurrence, on the contrary. What is unusual though; Freddie’s feeling particularly nervous. And restless. God, is he restless! True, he didn’t slept too well last night. He always felt restless and on edge when he didn’t sleep well (it could also be because of his slowly emerging feelings for Johnny, but he pushed that distressing thought aside).

“Are you okay? You look a little pale.” Johnny’s hand was warm on Freddie’s forehead. Freddie’s heart beat a little faster. Not even his parents would ask him such a question, what with their too busy schedules. Yes, they were kind parents, but Freddie, more often than not found himself wishing that they’d take time to relax.  
Johnny’s hand fell. Freddie shrugged. “I’m fine.” Johnny didn’t seem convinced though.

Concentrating on his breathing, Freddie managed to produce some kind of smile, because Johnny let it go for now. 

The next person to greet him was Tim who asked him if he wanted to celebrate on set. Freddie blinked. “Celebrate what?” He asked, noticing a worried exchange of glances between the two adults. “Your birthday of course! Freddie, you’re not usually one to forget big events so easily. If there’s anything bothering you, don’t hesitate to tell us, ok?” Freddie nodded. “Thanks, I’ll remember that.” He smiled again, a little less strained this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your feedback, I really appreciate it! <3


	3. Chapter 3

During a break from the shooting, Freddie headed straight to the relaxing-and-sick room as his nerves had gotten the best of him.  
He couldn’t concentrate, not with Johnny’s worried eyes burning into the back of his head whenever the camera wasn’t rolling.

Sighing frustratedly, Freddie threw himself on the sofa, closed his eyes, with an arm draped over his face.  
He’d forgotten his lines again. Sure, he’d laughed and added a funny comment so that they could add those to the rest of the bloopers if they wanted to, but...just...what was wrong with him? Except he knew the answer, but he didn’t dare admit it to himself. There wasn’t any chance at all that Johnny would be- There was a knock on the door. Freddie steeled himself. “Yes?” He replied. The door swung open to reveal the cause of Freddie’s little problem. Of course it was Johnny. It was always Johnny. Freddie lay down again, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“How are you feeling, Freddie? I mean it. We’re worried about you, I’m worried about you!” Freddie opened his eyes and smiled faintly. “You’re right” he said. “I’m not ok. I’m sick. Here.” Freddie placed a hand on his heart and felt his eyes sting. 

Johnny’s eyes grew wide. “Are you sick? Is it-“ but Freddie cut him off. He shook his head reassuringly. “No, it’s nothing like that. I promise.” A pause. Johnny’s eyes bore deep into his own. Freddie swallowed. “It’s just-“ he shook his head. “I can’t think straight when you’re around.”

Johnny smiled then. It was the most beautiful thing Freddie had ever seen. It was softer, somehow, not like the man’s usual grin. Freddie’s heart beat faster when Johnny’s hand stretched out towards him again.


End file.
